theaquabatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Quera, Hera
Quera, Hera & Vera are three heads of one siren. She escaped from the underworld and planned to eat The Aquabats, but Quera fell in love with Ricky instead. She is first seen in LadyFingers! Appearance Quera, Hera, & Vera are three heads with one body. They all have nearly identical facial structures, but different colored hair and features. Quera has long black hair and braces, Hera has red hair and two moles on her face, and Vera has brown hair with bleached highlights and a monobrow. All three heads have pointed teeth, and Hera and Vera's teeth show signs of possibly once having braces on them. Their heads are at the end of long necks that she hides under a big winter coat, with one head sticking out at a time. She usually extends her neck as she entrances someone with her siren song, or when she is outed as a monster and needs her long necks to help her fight. Underneath her winter coat, she wears a white and pink dress and yellow galloshes. Abilities Quera, Hera, and Vera can sing their siren song to control one person per head at a time. It is unknown whether this song produces actual affection in their victims, or simply robs them of their free will. They also have sharp teeth, but it seems they are not strong enough to bite through metal. When their cover is blown and they no longer worry about concealing their true nature, they can extend their necks to help them ensnare their victims. But this leaves their body open to punches, and their necks vulnerable to elbow attacks as well. Relationships The Aquabats For an untold reason, the siren has decided to eat The Aquabats. It is unknown whether this plan was formed before leaving the underworld, or if they came up with the plan after being brought on board, but they do not focus on any other party-goers that we can see. Ricky Ricky and Quera fall in love during Ladyfingers!, and it is implied they are "dating" as they are seen video chatting at the end of the episode. The MCBC and Jimmy are also seen conjecturing whether it was true love or not. Eaglebones Hera attempts to entrance Eaglebones after he flirts with her by showing off his laser guitar. The entrancement is quickly broken off by Crash's interruption, but it was enough to cause Eaglebones to be quickly entranced again when the siren turns the bats on their commander. Crash Hera also entrances Crash after she leaves the bathroom. When she asks what he likes most about her, he replies, "teeth." Jimmy Vera attempts to entrance Jimmy, but upon failing calls for the help of her sisters. When they realize their song has no effect on Jimmy's cold robot heart, Vera attempts to eat him, learning the hard way that he has cold robot skin as well. Vera Bites on Jimmy The Robot Trivia *All three heads were portrayed by the same actress! *You can see braces impressions on both Hera and Vera's teeth, meaning they either also had braces before or the design team only had one set of monster teeth. *The three of them (called "Ladyfingers") are the third and final boss of the Aqua-Battle! browser game. Gallery Video Photos Vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h50m13s140.png Tumblr m4l52iDc301rvbvxgo1 1280.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-22-22h42m10s243.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-23-19h06m28s110.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-23-19h06m44s8.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-23-19h09m46s49.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-23-19h12m03s136.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-23-19h12m22s75.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-23-19h14m53s44.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-23-19h39m47s139.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h31m30s177.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h31m43s46.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h31m50s112.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h31m55s171.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h50m13s140.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-25-07h58m22s168.png Category:Enemies Category:The Aquabats Super Show Category:Villians Category:Monsters Category:People